Feelings You Can't Run From
by Phoenix089
Summary: Everything was a lie. Her dating Motoki … Was a lie. The fact that they had been making out … A lie. It was all just a lie to cover up the feelings she didn't want to face. AyaPin one-shot, set during the final moments of Chapter 56.


Alright. I read Chapter 56 today and ... This is just my take on the events at the end of the chapter

I hope you guys like it~

* * *

Everything was a lie. Her dating Motoki … Was a lie. The fact that they had been making out … A lie. It was all just a lie to cover up the feelings she didn't want to face.

Oh, she'd felt them. But she refused to acknowledge them. The acknowledgement of such feelings were pointless, and Ayane absolutely refused to admit they were there.

That was why she agreed to go out with Motoki in the first place, why she was trying to lose herself in his fumbled kisses (That was one perk to having dated older men. Ayane was able to tell the difference between a sloppy teenage kiss and an experienced college-student kiss), but as soon as they bade each other goodnight … The thoughts came back to her.

The irrational jealousy, the general irritation, the knowledge that she was simply using Motoki to her own ends … It all merged together into a messy ball that settled in the depths of her stomach and made her nauseated.

And so, Ayane turned on her heel and made her way up to the roof, hoping to get some fresh air – and, maybe, some clarity. Some way to cope with these growing feelings she had.

The last thing she'd expected the second she stepped on the next level was someone accosting her. As she turned though, Ayane felt the bundle of nerves in her stomach sink even lower with dread. Of _course_ it would be Pin that would have caught her – Pin, the _one_ person she didn't want to see at that time, a feeling that hadn't been helped by the unusual sight of him with his hair down, a towel draped around his shoulders. _He must have just bathed_, Ayane mused, and then quickly shoved the resulting thoughts elsewhere lest they make her blush.

Of course, he was completely heedless to the sudden roller-coaster Ayane's stomach had become, as he scolded her, "It's late already, go back to your room."

Forcing herself to calm down enough to act cool towards him, Ayane hesitated for a moment before sighing, "Oh, it's you Pin," _Why did it have to be you Pin?_

Her callous attitude clearly annoyed him though, for he retorted, "What's with your attitude? Do you need anything from me?"

One again, Ayane forced the thoughts and blush back into the darkness depths of her mind where she would never again encounter them if she could avoid it. His words hit a surprisingly sore spot, however, and Ayane barely restrained the snap in her tone as she said, "Huh? Even though you were being commanding and making a move on the tour guide?" she meant to sound condescending, but she almost flinched as she realised just how much that statement betrayed her jealous thoughts.

As she looked at the teacher, the fool completely oblivious to her emotions as he wondered at the connection between the two things, Ayane felt the heat of anger and jealousy sweep through her. Of all the damned people in the earth, _why_ did it have to be Pin who would awaken this side of her? Why did she have to realise these things now? Or maybe she'd been feeling them for much longer, and it wasn't until that stupid _You're kind_ statement they came into the forefront of her mind.

Regardless, thinking on it didn't change the flush of shame, frustration, confusion, jealousy, and irritation as Ayane watched him guzzle down a bottle of something. _In this world … Sloppy men like him really do exist_, she thought, and the thought just made her increasingly agitated that she would actually feel … Something towards him, things besides disgust and aversion to the man before her.

Annoyance getting the better of her, Ayane began to speak before thinking, "You really are –" she cut off her words abruptly however, only barely managing to not slap a hand over her mouth and maintain her aloof facade. There were so many ways she could finish that sentence – An idiot, attractive, annoying, frustrating, dense - and Pin seemed to sense it because he asked her, a touch defensively,

"What?"

Ayane simply frowned for a moment, her eyes meeting his, and then asked something that had been bothering her for a while now. "Have you ever seriously liked someone?"

The look that Pin gave her in response was unexpected, it looked as though Pin – the guy who could obnoxiously laugh through any situation – had been taken by surprise, his eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up to disappear behind the mass of hair that was falling over his forehead – for one moment, Ayane had the urge to brush that hair aside, but she managed to collect herself in time to not move, save for clenching her hand into a fist.

"What are you talking about?" Pin asked her, his voice uncharacteristically soft and, almost, injured, "Of course I have!" and the way his eyes were meeting hers, Ayane's eyes widened slightly as her heart began to race and heat almost pooled in her cheeks, and Pin was still looking at her curiously, a hint of appraisal in his eyes, and a hint of something else. What was that? Bemusement?

But then her thoughts went to the perky tour guide Pin had been so taken with and Ayane's expression quickly changed from interest, to cold indifference. "…Oh, I see," she said, distantly startled by the frostiness in her voice, and she thought she saw concern flicker in Pin's eyes, but Ayane knew that she had to get away from Pin right at that moment, and so, she began to run away, run away to the stairwell where she could be away from everyone, away from all those happy couples.

She didn't bother to look behind her, because she knew that Pin wouldn't have followed her. As she opened the stairwell door, she heard him yelling at someone, but Ayane couldn't bring herself to wonder what about. She simply jerked the stairwell door shut behind her and continued running, putting as much distance between herself and Pin as was possible.

It was only when she came to the door that led to the roof that Ayane stopped and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. There was an irksome tickling behind her eyes, but she ignored it. She ignored it just like she would ignore him as he flirted with the tour guide, and she would ignore Pin, and she would ignore the racing of her heart when she was around him, and she would definitely ignore these feelings.

That didn't stop the tears from slipping down her cheeks though.

* * *

I feel that Ayane and Pin as a pairing has been getting built up lately, especially in the most recent chapters so ... Hopefully, Karuho-san is leading us down that direction!  
I'm fairly sure we'll be seeing some RyuuChizu before long too

Anyway, comments are love =3


End file.
